Poésie
by twolivze
Summary: La poésie est un genre unique, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais la vie peut parfois être poétique, et donne un regard nouveau à celui qui l'aperçoit.


La poésie n'appartenait pas à leur monde, non, eux connaissaient plutôt la vulgarité. Sans cesse à vouloir s'énerver, sans cesse à vouloir prouver qui était le plus doué, sans cesse à se concurrencer.

L'ange et le démon, rien de plus compliqué. Comment ces deux-là avaient-ils fini par se réunir sur un terrain, à se batailler inlassablement ? Ils étaient indubitablement opposés, alors qui avait eu l'excellente idée de les mettre du même côté ? C'était idiot.

Ou peut-être pas si idiot. Il était certes prouvé qu'ils se haïssaient, cette concurrence constante faisait qu'ils étaient pourtant de très bons joueurs lorsqu'ils étaient combinés sur le terrain. Ils se surpassaient grâce à leur envie d'être plus fort que l'autre. Celui qui avait réalisé cette association savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aura une suite à son plan.

On aurait pu penser que leur amitié serait fragile, si elle existait, puisqu'elle serait uniquement basée sur de la compétition. Déjà, pour être amis, il fallait que les deux se supportent. Un ange avec un démon, impossible ! Pourtant, ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer tous les jours, ils étaient dans la même chambre. Au début, ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours de cette pièce avaient bien du mal à trouver le sommeil : ils passaient la soirée à se crier dessus. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un jour, tout deviendrait plus calme.

Le bruit faisait parti de leur duo, mais il a fallu une nuit pour que tout s'estompe. Du jour au lendemain, les voisins des deux attaquants purent enfin dormir tranquille, ce qui les interpellèrent. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais les colocataires infernaux ne pipaient pas un mot sur cette affaire.

(Peut-être pour ne pas se souvenir, oh non, de cette soirée-là.)

Haizaki avait toujours eu un caractère tempétueux, Kido était bien placé pour le savoir. Pourtant, le voir aussi calme et silencieux, ça inquiétait beaucoup. Le stratège avait pourtant tout essayé, -il avait même menacé d'appeler Mizukamiya- mais rien n'y faisait, le démon du terrain ne daignait pas lui dire ce qu'il se tramait entre lui et l'attaquant d'Eisei. Les démons étaient fait pour s'enterrer dans le silence souterrain, avait-il dit, et il avait prit congé de son coéquipier, qui lui restait bouche bée.

Tatsuya avait aussi de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'avait jamais vu son ami autant l'esquiver. Il avait pris l'habitude, certes, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Eisei, mais là, c'était différent. Ils concourraient tous les deux pour être champions du monde, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, et au final, l'attaquant divin l'évitait ? L'amitié a parfois ses hauts et ses bas, mais pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait aussi remarqué, que son comportement était bizarre autour de Haizaki. Il avait l'air inconfortable, et il ne voulait même plus paraître pour le plus fort du duo. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Pour découvrir des faits passés, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'enquêter. Pour cela, Tatsuya et Kido s'étaient alliés, et, main dans la main, ils allaient trouver le problème. Ils furent plus tard rejoins par Fudo, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et Hiura, qui adorait jouer les détectives. Pourtant, aucunes de leurs péripéties menèrent à quelque part, et ils se résignèrent. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : un jour, Haizaki et Hiroto sortiraient de leur mutisme, il suffisait juste d'être patient. Tout se règlera en temps voulu, c'est ce qui fait du futur sa spécialité fascinante.

La vérité, s'ils la trouvaient, leur serait en réalité d'une grande déception : pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais du côté du duo d'attaquants, il ne fallait pas prendre ça à la légère : si un des deux montraient une faiblesse, l'autre en profitait pour le rabaisser et pour augmenter son ego en même temps.

(Cette nuit-là pourtant, il n'y eût pas question d'ego.)

La tristesse ne se contrôle pas, elle est comme un lion, féroce, qui dépèce sa proie. Comme une tempête qui fait frissonner tous ceux qui la croise. Elle arrive, sûre d'elle, dévore tout sur son passage, et repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue. La tristesse fait des dégâts, des dégâts incontrôlables et qu'on cache difficilement. Parfois, on y est habitués : on arrive à la prévenir et à faire le nécessaire. Parfois, comme cette nuit-là, elle arrive par surprise, alors qu'on ne l'a pas vue depuis très longtemps, et elle fait des ravages.

En rentrant dans la chambre, Haizaki ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir Kira verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette émotion qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps en lui avait fini par éclater, et le démon du terrain n'avait pas sû comment réagir. Voir l'attaquant divin pleurer, dans certaines circonstances, il en aurait profiter, profiter de cette faiblesse pour mieux que lui, grandisse. Cependant, sur le coup, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. Car il n'était pas habitué à voir ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de réellement voir ça.

Il a déposé son sac sur son lit, doucement, comme pour éviter que son colocataire ne se brise encore plus. Lentement, il s'est approché de celui-ci, et s'est assis sur son lit. La compassion, ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait, lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, et il n'avait pas le choix. C'est pour cela que, tendrement, il avait enlacé Hiroto, sans un mot. Les gestes parlent bien plus que ce qu'on ne le pense. Ce dernier avait eu un sursaut, mais pas de peur. Il était surpris, surpris d'une telle douceur de la part de son coéquipier. La chaleur qu'il lui transmettait le calma bien vite, alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, il croyait avoir une tristesse sans fin. Cette situation les avait amené à penser que plus rien ne serait comme avant -c'était d'ailleurs le cas-, et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas que cela s'ébruite.

Ils s'évitaient alors le jour, pour mieux se retrouver la nuit. Au départ, lorsqu'ils entraient dans la chambre, tout était toujours aussi silencieux, et rien n'était tenté. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment se débrouiller, mais, au final, Haizaki se déplaçait tout le temps, et Kira finissait inlassablement dans ses bras. Ils dormaient ainsi enlacés, c'était leur secret qu'ils partageaient seulement avec la Lune et ses étoiles. La voûte céleste leur apportait le calme, tandis que leur embrassade avec quelque chose de violent, de possessif. Ils se retrouvaient avec acharnement, ils se tenaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils avaient cette impression qui leur disait que si jamais ils coupaient ce contact si précieux entre eux, ce serait la fin du monde. Alors Hiroto se serrait un peu plus contre Ryouhei, qui, lui, le regardait avec un air tendre, comme si le simple toucher de leur peaux le rendait soudain aussi doux qu'un ours en peluche.

Ces câlins enflammés avaient quelque chose de spécial : ils étaient secrets, tout d'abord, et ça les rendait merveilleux. Mais ils étaient aussi remplis de sentiments étranges, qu'ils avaient eu du mal à expliquer. Mais lorsqu'ils mirent enfin un nom à cette sensation, ils ne purent se voiler la face plus longtemps. Alors ils avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher, à la surprise générale. Cependant, personne ne fit de commentaires sur cette relation qu'ils entretenaient, et les protagonistes en furent ravis. Essuyer le jugement des autres les aurait certainement divisé, et ils ne voulaient pas ça. Leur connection divine qu'ils avaient, ils ne voudraient ô grand jamais la perdre.

"Parfois je me dis que sans toi la vie n'aurait même pas eu la peine d'être vécu. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu.

-Tu t'essayes à la poésie maintenant ?"

Un grand sourire moqueur, et Hiroto se mit à bouder. Leur tendresse n'avait pas enfoui cette compétition qu'ils avaient l'un contre l'autre, et même s'ils étaient désormais relié par ce sentiment intriguant nommé l'amour, les sarcasmes ne les quittaient pas. Ils n'en perdaient pas une pour se moquer de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais, après tout, c'était normal : la poésie n'appartenait pas à leur monde.

﹏

_Ça fait un moment que je voulais écrire sur le couple Haizaki x Kira, et après avoir cherché des mois de l'inspiration pour avoir quelque chose de correct, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais ! Je suis un peu fier de cet OS quand même, alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Et si vous voulez review, ça mange pas de pain et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_


End file.
